vida del pegaso
by lolponegio234
Summary: este fanfic trata de la vida de un pegaso un poquitito particular (mas info en el fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: epilogo Era una noche tranquila en ponyville solo unos pocos ponys estaban en la calle trabajando o volviendo de lugar, igual el lugar era muy silencioso. Rompiendo el silencio de la noche se podía escuchar un bebé pegaso llorando; estaba en frente de la puerta del orfanato del pueblo. Una pony de melena amarilla y crin rosa que se encontraba dentro del edificio al escuchar tales ruidos abre a la puerta en respuesta a tales. Allí se encuentra con el pequeño potro en una canasta, en la canasta hay una nota "othez". Impresionada de verlo se arrodilla a levantarlo, tomándolo con sus pezuñas, ya adentro las otras ponys lo toman y lo llevan a un cuarto donde había otros bebes durmiendo donde dejan al pequeño bebe en una cuna para que duerma. Al día siguiente la misma yegua llevó al bebe a un cuarto lleno de juguetes y otros bebes para conocer a sus compañeros, los que lo trataron de cierta manera como si fuera el enemigo excepto por uno, el que lo trato como un hermano. Ya a cierta edad por su forma de hablar, caminar y su estatura lo determinaron que tenia aproximadamente cinco años y como todo potro de cinco años debe de tener un mejor amigo y en el caso de este pequeño potrillo su amigo era Alex, un pequeño unicornio de la misma edad, de crin blanca y melena anaranjada la suerte que podían es que cada dos potrillos o potrancas podían elegir un cuarto en el piso de arriba o el de abajo ellos tenían el mismo cuarto en el piso de arriba (lo eligieron por la vista), donde jugaban y dormían, ya eran las 12:00 hora del almuerzo y los potros bajaron al primer piso a comer, en ese momento en la entrada del comedor algo los tomo por sorpresa. Una de las yeguas que trabajaban ahí era acompañada por un semental de crin blanca y melena azul los estaba llamando a los dos para darle la sorpresa de sus vidas -chicos…- dijo la yegua-les tengo que decir algo importante… ¡han sido adoptados!- Los dos potrillos no se esperaban tal sorpresa por lo que se miraron confusos pero de extraña manera felices -emmm, mejor busco sus cosas- siguió la yegua, los niños de una forma rara empezaron a sonreír y a gritar de felicidad lo que cause que casi todos los habitantes del orfanato miren con curiosidad –perdón- dijeron los dos potros al unisono Primer fanfic eeeheeeeeheee por favor dejen comentarios de si les gusto el primer capitulo/fanfic… bueno con esto dicho digo chau! 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: primer día en casa Ya había pasado un mes de vacaciones y terminaron desde que los dos amigos, bueno…hermanos, habían llegado. A los dos les iba bien en todo, y habían entrado en el colegio de ponyville, este fue su primer día En este momento se encontraban Othez y Alex en el frente escuchando todo lo que decía la maestra Cheerilee Cheerilee: Y así, niños fue así como se fundo equestria En ese momento vemos a todos lo potros y potrillas durmiendo, dibujando o distrayéndose con alguna otra cosa que les parezca mas divertido Cheerilee: oh, si… casi lo olvido. Niños, denle la bienvenida a othez y a Alex, ellos vinieron del orfanato así que dende una bonita bienvenida! (cheerilee trataba a sus alumnos con profecionalidad, pero a veces no se daba cuenta de lo que decía) Los dos potrillos se ivan a levantar para saludar a sus nuevos compañeros pero justo antes de que lo hicieran sonó la campana de recreo, lo que hizo que todos los potros corrieran al patio excepto por Alex y Othez que fueron por detrás de todos los potros. Al salir al patio los dos potros estaban siendo esperados por dos potras. Una color gris y pelo violeta, respondia al nombre de Diamond tiara(no se bien como es la otra ni se como luce así que digamos que también estaba su amiga xD) Diamond Tiara: valla valla valla, mire quienes estan aquí, el sin vida y el padres muertos Dijo refiriendose a Othez y a Alex Othez en tono enojado: ¿que estoy sin vida?¿porque?¿me falta algo?¿o solo me tienen ganas de pelear? Alex al escuchar eso y sabiendo que iva a pasar, conociendo a su hermano lo agarro de la cola y lo arrastro a otro lado OtheZ: ¿Qué haces?! Alex: hermano, yo te conosco no te metas en líos en el primer día, ¡ni a la semana es aceptable!… espera que a ellas les va a pasar algo Othez al escuchar eso solo obedeció, lo que decía su hermano es cierto. Al hacer esto los hermanos solo se fueron a alguna mesa a comer los sándwiches vegetarianos (productos de vegeta-rianos xD, ya se muy mal chiste) En ese momento escucharon una voz cerca de ellos al gira se encuentran con una potra de crin naranja oscuro y pelo púrpura, respondía al nombre de scootaloo Scootaloo: ¡Ey! ¿Me pasas la pelota? Al escuchar esto Alex solo la pateo a donde estaban ellas y siguió comiendo Alex: ¿quienes eran ellas? Othez:¿me ves cara de conocerlas? Soy tan nuevo como vos En ese momento la potrilla anaranjada se les acerco Scootaloo: ¡hola! Soy scootaloo ¿y tú? Le dijo a Othez con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro Othez: ummmm Othez ¿Por qué? Scootaloo: siempre es lindo conocer otros ponys, es raro que pinkie pie no los haya saludado con globos y cupckakes Othez y Alex: ¿Qué? Scootaloo: ya saben, crin rosa y melena rosa pero un poco mas oscura ¿no? Los dos potros sacudieron la cabeza a lo que OtheZ dice en un tono bromista Othez en posición victoriosa: es que venimos do un lugar muy lejano, además somos re machos pechos peludos que se respetan (adivinen de donde viene eso, el que lo hace se gana un xbox one) Alex se lleva el casco a la cara mientras scootaloo muere de risa La campana suena y todos se van gritando de felicidad arrastrando a Othez y a Alex Fin capitulo 2 Antes quería aclarar unas cosas, el semental que los había adoptado a othez y a Alex era flash sentry lo describí mal por tonto Bueno chicos los veré en el próximo capitulooohh Próximo capitulo: hogar dulce hogar 


End file.
